


Reversed

by HiddenViolet



Series: Feeding and Fluff [7]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Role Reversal, Sick Fic, harper takes care of tyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Harper endeavors to care for Tyr when he gets sick.
Relationships: Tyr Anasazi & Seamus Harper
Series: Feeding and Fluff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1019679
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Reversed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sylvan_Scout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvan_Scout/gifts).



> This was requested like a month ago and despite the fact that I loved this prompt it still took forever.

In the time that Harper and Tyr had been friends, and even before, when they were still begrudging allies, Harper had never seen Tyr sick.

It seemed like an impossibility. The man was a mountain. Massive and immovable and always there as a help or a hindrance depending on what side you were on. Harper had, perhaps naively, thought that Tyr never got sick. Tyr’s immune system was on par with his overpowered body and seemed to kill anything that got close to sneaking in.

Which might be the reason it took him so long to figure it out.

It started simply with an unusual amount of tiredness. Harper knew Tyr was sleeping at night, but he still spent most of the day yawning. It was followed by a heavy, coarse cough that Tyr couldn’t quite seem to control. Although Tyr was good at hiding it, Harper could see right away that the cough was beginning to hurt him.

Finally, it seemed that Tyr’s body had hit a wall.

Tyr woke with the cough that had plagued him for days. He spent several minutes regaining his breath, and he was about to sit up and go to work. With a crew of 5, he didn’t have the luxury of staying in bed sick. If they were attacked, he would be needed to help fend off the hostiles.

He also didn’t trust that Dylan wouldn’t lead them into some crazy scheme that would get them all killed.

However, when he tried to stand to get dressed, it seemed that his legs were made of lead. The mere thought of getting up seemed like an impossibility. He lay still for a few minutes and tried to make his body do what it was supposed to.

He tried for several minutes to make his way out of bed, but nothing really seemed to work. He heard a sort of soft shuffling outside his door and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He would know the sound of those quiet, unsure movements anywhere. Who did he think he was kidding?

“Come in, Harper. I don’t know why you’re lurking out there, but I want you to come in and face me. Whatever you have to say or do can be done here. Clear?”

The door opened and admitted the blond who was carrying a tray laden with food and drinks.

“What’s this, little professor?”

He set the tray on the small table at the food of Tyr’s bed and shrugged lightly, avoiding eye contact.

“Just fess up.”

“I know you’ve been feeling a little under the weather lately, so I decided to do for you what you always do for me and make you some breakfast. I know that when I’m sick, it’s always a chore to get through really basic things and even the smallest work subtracted from my schedule is a big deal. So, I brought you a few things to eat before you inevitably try and face the day. Even though you really should just stay in bed and rest.”

Tyr chuckled and felt it try and evolve into a cough. He didn’t allow it to and stifled it until the feeling passed. He sat up carefully and approached the tray. Harper gazed up at him, nervous as anything else. Tyr glanced at the tray and saw meager offerings of a few pieces of toast, a few sausages, and a single piece of fruit. Although Tyr usually preferred a heartier meal, this was almost more than he thought he could eat today. His stomach was roiling, and the mere thought of food was nearly enough to make him sick.

“Thank you. This really means a lot to me that you were willing to go to the effort. I don’t have the time to sit around endlessly and do nothing. There is too much work to be done today, and if we are attacked, I have to be ready to defend us.”

Harper frowned deeply. “We aren’t going anywhere. We’re just hanging out in this boring nebula, sucking up some more energy. We have enough time to spare you for a few hours while you get some rest. The more you rest, the sooner you will be up and back at it.”

Tyr wrapped an arm around Harper’s waist and tucked him in close. “Normally, I would disagree and insist on going to work and getting something done. However, I am exhausted today, and if you agree to lay with me for a few hours, I promise I will rest the entire time.”

Harper hesitated and gave Tyr a suspicious look. “Wait a minute; I’m supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around. Besides, there is never an end to the work an engineer has to do. Today is too good of a time to clear through the projects that have been shoved to the side.”

Tyr snagged a plate and piled on the toast and the fruit, leaving the sausages well alone. He didn’t think he could stand to ingest something that fatty and greasy today. He sat on the chair he kept in his quarters and took a few bites. After making sure it would stay down, he gestured for Harper to sit. Harper did but continued to look at Tyr with suspicion.

“If the Andromeda can stand to be without me for a day, it can stand to be without you. I want to spend the day sleeping, and you are going to take a nap with me. I’m not asking for the entire day. Just three or four hours, and then you can go back to buzzing around like a bee on crack.”

Harper hesitated. Indeed, if it would keep Tyr in bed, wasn’t it a good thing? Besides, he could spare a few hours from his projects. After, all it wasn’t like Dylan could accuse him of being a slacker. After all, he worked more than pretty much all of them put together.

“Alright, but just a few hours. We can take a nap or something not strenuous.”

“Excellent. I believe that I’m full, so why don’t we get to it? Lay down on the right side of the bed. I’ll take the left.”

Harper slipped his shoes off his feet and did just that. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he gave a whole-body sigh. Just because he could work 120 hours, a week didn’t mean that he enjoyed it. It seemed he spent most of his life in an exhausted haze.

Tyr set the tray aside and slid into bed on the left. He gave a much smaller sigh at the feeling of his bed but did so anyway. He glanced at Harper, whose eyes were already drooping, and gestured for him to come closer. Harper did, laying his head on Tyr’s chest to listen to his heartbeat.

“How do you always manage to convince me to rest? I swear, I just came here to make sure you weren’t doing anything to make yourself feel worse.”

“Talent and practice, little professor. Now, take a quick nap, and then you can be back to your pile of work. It will all still be there when you wake up. Everything else will be as well. Hopefully, I will feel better by then.


End file.
